


A Dragons Hostage

by Ruben8554



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruben8554/pseuds/Ruben8554
Summary: This is just AU where they have won the Great War and Jon and Daenerys are married. Jon left Daenerys because she is his aunt. Daenerys is trying to do everything she can to have him back in her arms by doing this she takes him as her hostage to try and reason with him. This is not really based on canon so don't kill me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a one shot if you guys like it then I'll continue into making it into a story. Opinions and ideas are always appreciated in the comments below!! Please note this is not really what the characters would do so if you dont like it then Im really sorry anyway as I always say sit back relax and enjoy the chapter.

  
_**Daenerys Targaryen** _

 

 

It has been a few moons since they have won the Great War. Cersei was killed by Arya Stark. Arya was soon after killed by the White Walkers. After the Great Ware, The Starks are few only Sansa an Bran was left. While in the Targaryen family was it only Queen Daenerys and her nephew King Aegon Targaryen left. She married her nephew because they loved each other but sadly they have not shared a kiss since they found out they were related. She loved him with all of her heart as does he but she knew he is to goddam stubborn because they are family.

She walked with two of her blood riders to his chambers. She opened his chamber door and saw him laying on the ground chained against the wall.

"How did you sleep, my love?" She walked over to him and bend her knees before him as she waited for his answer.

"Why are you here Daenerys?" She heard the cold tone of his voice.

"You're my husband ... Aren't I allowed to see if my love is fine," he looked up at her. She could see the anger on his face.

"How do you think I'm doing? I've been chained in this chambers for weeks!" She nodded her head.

"It's your fault for letting me doing this Jon! You know you can leave anytime you would like," she heard him laugh.

"My fault? You blackmailed me! You threaten the Northen Lords! You told them you would burn their lands with your Dragons if I wasn't your hostage." She took a deep breath.

"Jon we have been over this! I did this for you!" She saw him laugh.

"For me? Keeping me here in these chambers as a prisoner? Because I don't want to be with you because you're my aunt. Your only doing this to punish me." she nodded her head no.

"No, I'm not punishing you! I'm doing this for us! You walked away from me only because I am your aunt! But you still love me! What would have happened when you finally realized that you made a mistake of leaving me after I would have left you? But you're just too fucking stubborn to accept that. So I'm keeping you locked up until you come to your senses" she saw the smirk on his face.

"That's not the only reason why you keep me locked up Daenerys... We both know the other reason why you keep me locked up in this fucking chambers is that you don't want my cock in another woman," she nodded her.

"That's true... No women may have you. Only I can have you. Even if that means locking you up in these chambers." He nodded his head no and looked down. She sighs and pulled his head up. "Listen to me, Jon... I do not regret anything for what I have done in order to have you locked up in these chambers... You might be furious with me... But I promise you I will wait for you until the old you returned to me. The Jon who loved me." She saw the smirk on his face.

"Then I'm afraid you will have to wait a long time for that my queen." She looked down at his breeches and smiled.

"Your cock disagree with you on that my love," she moved closer to whisper in his ear "Your cock knows what it wants why can't you except that," she looked at him and saw him blush. She then kissed his cheek smiled and stood up and walked back to her blood riders.

"Make sure he is fed as well as comfortable. Do not let him escape these chambers," they both nod. She looked at him and saw his grey eyes looking at her. She took a deep breath and walked away from his chambers.

She walked through the castle and finally reached the throne room as she approached her throne she heard a familiar voice behind her "Your grace! There you are!" She turned around and saw her hand Tyrion walking to her. She smiled at him and saw the smile returned on his face.

"Good morning Lord Tyrion." Her hand smiled.

"Good morning your grace..... How is our King doing in his chambers?" She sighs and walked up to the throne and sat down.

"He's still furious with me Lord Tyrion. He still does not desire me. I'm beginning to think it was a wrong decision to lock him in that chamber," she saw him nod his head no.

"Your grace we both knew you had no other choice ... If he had another wife and had children it would cause a threat to your throne. Rebellions of the kingdoms would arise" she know it was true what her hand just said but she also did it because she loved him with all of her heart.

"I still miss him, Lord Tyrion ... The way he was with me before the shit of him being my lost nephew arise. The way he loved me" She could feel her eyes started to be filled with water thinking of their time together when they loved each other. She then heard her hand took a deep breath.

"Give him time your grace... He will come around. I believe it. True love always finds a way even through the most stubborn minds." She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion..." She was cut off by her hand.

"Your grace I came looking for you. The red priestess has arrived your grace as you summoned her," she smiled and nodded. She got out of the throne and followed her hand to where the Red Priestess was. They walked outside onto a balcony of the castle where the Red priestess was waiting for them. She looked at the red priestess named who was Melisandre.

"Melisandra," the red priestess turned around and smiled at her.

"My queen. It's good seeing you again," she smiled.

"The feeling is the same lady Melisandra." They were disturbed by the wine what was brought to them by her handmaidens. She looked at the red priestess and smiled at her.

"Please sit down Lady Melisandra you must be tired after your journey." She smiled and nodded. The three of them sat down while her handmaidens poured them some wine in their cups. After a moment of silence, Melisandra started speaking.

"Your grace ... The Long Night is over ... After your husband has killed the Night King I would have never thought you would have needed my presence again your grace," she took a sip of her wine and smiled at her.

"I summoned you because I need your help.." she saw the red priestess raising her eyebrow.

"With what your grace," she took a deep breath.

"I'm barren lady Melisandra. A witch cursed me. I'm not allowed to have an heir. I need your help breaking the curse," she waited for the reaction of the red priestess but to her surprise, she only smiled.

"Your grace the cursed was already broken after you have bedded the prince who was promised." She knew that the red priestess spoke about Jon. She then sighs.

"That is true I have bedded Jon but I still did not become pregnant after our ship journey to White Harbor," she saw the smile on the red priestess widened.

"You were your grace ... You may not remember but you had a miscarriage when your husband decided to leave you because you are his aunt," she was surprised by this. She tried to remember and could not believe that she was right. She thought it was her moon blood what returned but it was a miscarriage.

"How did you know I had a miscarriage lady Melisandre?" The red priestess smiled.

"I saw it in the flames, your grace..." Before she could continue her hand interrupted her.

"So the queen can have an heir with whomever she wants?" She then frowned she did not want to be with someone else other than Jon. She looked at the red priestess and waited for the red priestess to answer.

"No, she can not. She can only have children with the prince who was promised because your grace is the princess who was promised. That is why the curse was broken," she gulped after she heard this. 'I can only have children with Jon' she then smiled.

"But unfortunately the king wants nothing to do with our beloved queen." She sighs knowing it was true. That her true love wanted nothing to do with her because they were family. She saw the red priestess smiled.

"What is it lady Melisandre," she waited until the red priest started talking.

"Your grace its no secret... that You have him chained up somewhere until he comes to his senses but your grace that will never work. You need to show him what he is missing," she raised her eyebrow.

"How... how do I get my husband back lady Melisandre?" The red priestess kept on smiling.

"By forcing your way onto him ... Show him that he is yours. Show him to who he belongs" She was surprised by this. She thought through what the red priestess just told her and smiled. She saw that Tyrion was shocked.

"Your grace your not really going to force your way onto Jon Snow?" She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"What other choice do I have Lord Tyrion? He has been here for weeks and still has not taken me back. If this is the way to have him back as my husband then that is what I'll do and I need an heir and you just heard the only person who can give me an heir is my husband," she heard him taking a deep breath.

"Your grace there is other ways by doing this than rape," she was taken back by what her hand just said.

"I'm he's wife Tyrion I'm not going to rape him..." Her hand cut her off.

"Forcing your way onto a person who does not wish it is called rape your grace," she knew he was right but if this was the only way to have her husband back then that is what she will do.

"I've made my decision lord Tyrion thank you for your counsel" she gave him an angry look knowing he wanted to protest but to her surprise, he stood up and had an angry face and walked away from her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was completely amazed by all of the support by the first chapter!! Thank you all for the comments and love I'm so glad that you all seem to enjoy it .... Well most of you. This chapter will be short because Im still seeing if you guys want this to become a story.. But anyway at back relax and enjoy the chapter. Your opinions and Ideas are always appreciated in the comments belowe :):

  _ **Daenerys Targaryen**_

 

The Sun was setting on Kings Landing. She was in her chambers putting on a silver dress with red lines on her hips. She took a deep breath knowing what she was going to do that night to Jon. She did not like the idea of forcing herself onto her husband but it might be the only way to have him back in her arms. She would do anything to have him back in her arms. She was pulled from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Your Grace, may I come in?" She could hear it was her Hand, Lord Tyrion. She sighs and walked to the door and opened it.

"Lord Tyrion what would you like to discuss," she saw him looking at her and saw he was nodding his head in disappointment.

"You're still going to rape him, aren't you! Even after what Drogo did to you!" She was surprised at his words. She knew he was right. She knew it was not the right way. She took a deep breath and walked to her bed and sat down looking at the ground. She took another deep breath.

"Tyrion I do not know what to do to him..." She looked at him and saw him smiled.

"The thing what a man will need is a woman... Luckily for you ... Your the most beautiful women alive." She blushed as he said this to her. She could see the red on her neck. She looked at him and smiled. She then saw the smirk on his face.

"What do you suppose I should do?" She saw him taking a deep breath. He walked towards her and sat down on the bed next to her he looked at her and grabbed her hand before giving her the right answer.

"I hate to admit it but.. Melisandre was right. He will never take you back until you show him he is yours." She was surprised by what her dear hand just too her. she looked at him and nodded her head agreeing on what he just told her. He kept on smiling and then finally spoke again.

"But not by rape, there are other methods on taking him back." She raised her eyebrow.

"Other methods?" she looked at him and saw him nod.

"A mans greatest weakness is the body of a female. Use your body... Show him what he is missing rather than forcing him," she was surprised by this but liked the idea a lot more than forcing him.

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion," she said as she was smiling at him. She then grabbed his hand. She then looked down and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I will use your route," she looked at him and saw him smiled.

"I hope you're successful in your mission your grace... Gods Jon Snow must be stubborn to refuse the beauty of Daenerys Targaryen," after her hand said this they both burst of laughter. It was surprising to her that she had to fight so hard for a man. She usually easily had them with her looks but that is what she loves about Jon. That she needs to fight for him.

"Thank you for your counsel Lord Tyrion," her hand smiled and nod. He stood up and took his leave. She then sighs and grabbed the pillow planning on what she would do to her husband Jon Snow to have him back in her arms...

* * *

  
_**Jon Snow** _

 

_Jon walked into the Godswood and saw his brother next to the old ancient tree. He walked over to him and smiled "Bran you wanted to speak to me?" He saw his brother nodded._

_"Yes, I did Aegon... I saw you spoke to Daenerys. Telling her the truth ... Of your parentage," he smiled and nodded._

_"Aye, I did. I do not care that she is my aunt and neither does she care that I'm her nephew." He saw his brother nodded._

_"I'm glad for the both of you. Your children will be the heir to the throne." He was surprised by what his brother just said. 'Dany can't have children?' He took a deep breath._

_"Bran ... Daenerys is baren ... She can't have children. She was cursed by the witch." He saw his brother nodding his head in disagreeing meant._

_"No,... Aegon. The curse was broken after you bedded her. Your the prince who was promised and she is the princes who were promised. She can only have children with you. She just had her miscarriage as we speak." He was surprised by this of what his brother just told him. 'She was carrying my child?' He then gulped. He knew what would happen if they had children._

_"Why did she not tell me that she was pregnant?" He saw his brother looking at him._

_"She did not even know herself. She thought her moon blood has returned."_

_"I can't be with her ... She will never use moon tea because she believes she is baren ... If we had children ... All of that blood ... They could become the next mad King or Queen. I will not allow that," he saw his brother looking at him not saying anything. So he then continued._

_"I will have to end things with her. It is the best thing for the realm and for her. I do not want the Targaryens to go through another extinction. If either of us tells her she is not barren. She will want me to give her children." He saw his brother nodding his head no._

_"Aegon neither of us knows if your children will become mad rulers." He took a deep breath. Trying to find the right words on what to say next._

_"Aye, that is true but I will not take that change. I will not be the reason for another mad king being reborn " He saw his brother looking back at the Gods wood._

_"You're going to end your marriage with Daenerys because you're scared that your children will become mad rulers like the Mad King or Joffrey Baratheon?" He took a deep breath and nod._

_"I know. I will be seen as selfish but she will find someone else. Even if it means giving up on_ _how much I love her I know its the best decision for the Targaryens as well as for the realm_."

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his chamber doors open...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I go on? Let me know what you guys think in the comments below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update. I was busy having a wonderful time writing with my co-writer Cmyatt01 on 'The Last Targaryens ' as well as our main fic 'The last hope for Westeros.' Your opinion and ideas are always appreciated in the comments below. Let me know what you think of the story in the comments below.

_**Daenerys Targaryen** _

 

She opened the chamber door and entered as she saw him laying on the floor. She saw him Looking at her confusedly. She smiled knowing what her plan was. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Her blood riders were standing right next to her waiting for her orders. She then looked at her Blood Rider named Rako.

"Unchain him!" She smiled as her blood rider walked over to her husband untied him. She saw how surprised her husband was. 'Oh my dear husband you're in for a treat' she looked at her bloodrider as they kept him under controlled. She looked at the bed and smiled.

"Place him on the bed," her bloodriders nodded. They took her husband and placed him on the bed as he placed his head on the pillows and was laying on the bed. She then said.

"Chain him!" The bloodriders cuffed his hands against the wall. Which made her smile. She waited for her bloodriders to finish and after a fe moments they stood still waiting for her next orders.

"You may leave us!" She saw her bloodriders was surprised and took their leave by closing the door behind them. She walked over towards her husband who was all tied up. She bit her lower lip knowing she could have him now if she truly wished but knew that was not the right way. She took a deep breath and saw how confused her husband was.

"Dany what are you doing?" She was surprised ' He called me Dany?' She smiled and then sat on his chest. She took one leg and placed it on his left hip as she placed her other leg on his right hip. She looked into his grey eyes trying to see what is his reaction but to her surprise, he did not seem to mind. She smiled and felt as her cunt flushed with wetness. She took her core and moved it to his manhood. As she placed her core on his she heard him growl.

She looked at him and smiled she then started to move her core against his breeches where his core was. All she could hear from her husband was growls and taking deep breaths. She trust her core against his.

"Seven Hells Daenerys!" She smiled as she continued to moved on his breeches. She looked into his grey eyes and saw his desire. She smiled as she took both of her hands and placed them on his shirt. She started to move his shirt up which caused to exposed his scars. As she lifted his shirt she started to kiss each scar what showed themselves from underneath his shirt. She heard him sigh which made her smiled. She finally moved his shirt all the way up to his arms. Which exposed he's scared chest. She smiled as she got off from his chest and undressed her gown. She heard him gasped as she undressed right in front of him. Her pink milky nipples were shown as her breast popped out ... then her stomach and finally her wet cunt. She smiled as her gown fell to the ground.

She smiled at him as she cupped her breast and squeezed them. She knew this was killing her husband. She saw how surprised her husband was as she took one hand and placed it between her legs inside of her wet cunt and rubbed it. She started to moan as her other hand squeezed her breast and cupped them.

"Do you want to fuck my cunt, Jon? ... Do you want your cock to be inside of me fucking me until I scream your name of pleasure!?" She saw him gulped as she moaned again while she rubbed her finger in her wet cunt. She started to shiver in her back ass she kept on moaning.

"Fuck! Alright fine! Daenerys you win!" She smiled knowing she had won. She then walked over towards him and sat her naked ass on his chest. She placed both legs on each of his sides as she rubbed her bare ass on his chest. She moved her chest on his. She heard him taking deep breaths as she moved her breast on his chest. She smiled as she ft her hardened nipples and breast squeezed against his chest. She moved her head to his ear and whispered which caused him to shiver.

"Who do you belong to?" She heard him sigh as she kept on rubbing her ass on his chest.

"You" she smiled and then whispers again in his ear.

"Who? Say my name ... I want to hear it from your own voice" she started sucking his earlobe with her mouth as she kept on moving forward and backward as she rubbed her bare ass on his chest.

"I belong to Daenerys Targaryen" she smiled pulled away and climbed off his chest. She saw how surprised he was while he had a frown on his face. She only had a smirk on her face knowing her quest was a success. She took a deep breath and smile at him.

"That is your punishment for being so fucking stubborn" she then smiled turned around and picked up her gown as her ass was in the air.

"Oh fuck" she heard her husband said as she knew he was staring at her naked arse. She put on her gown and finally after she was dressed she looked at her husband and smiled. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek after she was done kissing his cheek she then moved over to his ear and whispered for the last time.

"I will return tomorrow and when I return you will give me your seed," she said teasingly. She looked at him and saw the disappointment on his face. She smiled and placed his shirt back on and then took her leave from his chambers as her blood riders entered again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New update! Yeah I know huge surprise well, to be honest, I wrote this a month ago but I forgot to post it. This story was last updated a year ago so, please forgive me for being late but I am currently to busy with work, My own Fantasy world and my main fanfic 'The Last Hope for Westeros so yeah this story was kinda forgotten. So please excuse me but hey new chapter! Oh, this story wasn't ever meant to go beyond a small amount so that is why a chapter of the count 7 was given because that is where I'm aiming for this story to go but anyway let me know what you guys think. Like I always say sit back relax and enjoy the chapter😊 oh and lastly sorry for errors. English is not my first language Afrikaans is so sorry of the errors.

* * *

_**Daenerys Targaryen** _

 

Daenerys sat in front of the mirror and smiled while she was loosening her braids. It has been a full day after she went to Jon and teased him with her body. She smiled by biting her lower lip. She closed her eyes imaging feeling the cock that  she loved so much inside of her what she hasn't felt in moons. She placed her hands between her thighs and whimpered. As she rubbed her cunt lightly what was protected by her breeches. The Whimpered and whimpering soon filled the room. She gasped and soon lifted her pants and placed her fingers within in her slick cunt. All that she could do is remember her time with Jon of how they made love at Winterfell. She remembered the way he lightly bit her nipples and suckled them like an infant while both hands were squeezing her arse while she fucked him like a Dothraki women who rides their men. She gasped more and more remembering how Jon cupped her breast while they slapped against each other of the rhythm-based of their thrust into each other's bodies. She bites her lower lip remembering how Jon never let go of her lips.

 

She took her left hand and put it inside of her mouth while she quickened her past fingering herself what made her yell. She was deep inside of her own pleasure mind but was soon interrupted when she heard a knock on her chamber door. 

 

"Your grace? Are you fine?" said Missandei. She quickly let go of her cunt and stood up. She slapped her breeches making sure she was looking fine to be seen by her loyal friend. Daenerys soon walked over to the chamber door and opened it.

 

When she opened her chamber door Missandei was looking at her surprisedly. Daenerys cleared her throat and smiled at her friend.

 

"Yes, Missandei… What is it?" Missandei looked passed her face what was inside of her chambers.

 

"I heard some… noise your grace. I thought it was someone you were doing many things with?" She smiled and shook her head what made a chuckle escape her lips.

 

"No, I'm afraid I was… pleasing myself actually but that will all change now." she saw the perplex expression on her loyal advisors face.

 

"Change now?" She smiled and shook her head.

 

"Yes now. If you would excuse me Missandei. I am going to go and see my husband." Her friend smiled at her.

 

"Are you going to go easy on him your grace?" 

 

"Fuck no! I'm going to fuck him hard." They both burst out of laughter after she said this.  She soon took her leave from Missandei and walked through the Castle. She finally walked down the stairs and approaches her husband holding cells. When she approached the wooden chamber door she looked down at the door knob. She took a deep long breath and opened the chamber door. As the door flew opened her husband was starteld when she looked at him. She gave her husband a desire as well wicked smile. The two Dothraki stepped aside when she walked forward approaching her husband. All what she could see on her husband's face was surprised when she placed both hands on her strips. 

 

"You may leave us and guard the door!" the Dothraki men shook their head, left the chamber and closed the door behind them. She looked at her husband who was surprised by her actions.

 

"Daenerys what are you doing?" She smiled at him when she took off her straps what exposed her bare milky breasts and stomach as well dripping cunt.

 

"I told you, Jon Snow… you will give me your seed." She climbed onto him and quickly took off his breeches. His big cock soon exposed itself after she took off his breeches. She bite her lower lip seeing his big cock.

 

"Gods Jon… I missed this cock of yours." She whispered once she strokes it.

 

"Daenerys… we shouldn't" she moved up and took off his shirt and moved the shirt up to the chain where his arms were safely secured.

 

"Be quiet! Just be quiet… Once we have become one… this quarrel between us will end." She said while she moved over to his mouth and nibbling his ear. She heard him growl and trying to kiss and suckle her nipples. She pulled away and looked longingly inside his grey eyes. She saw something she hasn't seen for moons. She saw love. She knew what he wanted and knew he was tired of fighting her off. The key to the chains was on the table what was placed next to the bed. She quickly moved over and grabbed it.

 

Once she grabbed it she moved her figure back over to his body and whispered to him. " If I unchain you… Do you promise to be a good Dragon? And not try to escape?" Her husband was quiet at first but after a few moments he shook his head. She smiled and moved the key over to his chains. The lock was then turned and as soon both chains flew against the wall he flipped her over onto her back and kissed her over and over again. She was surprised by his sudden need to be fucked.

 

She deepened on the kiss by placing both arms around his neck. She felt him trying to pull away from her grasp but she wouldn't allow it but  he pulled away anyway because he was stronger than her. They both panted and looked deep into each other's eyes and there was love. Violet meeting grey. She smiled at him when both hands were on his cheeks. She pulled him back into a long deep kiss by placing both arms back around his neck once more. She then pulled away from his mouth and pulled  him into an loving embrace and felt the tears go down her eyes knowing her husband has returned to her. She kisses his neck and sucked on it. She then heard Jon chuckled and whispered. 

 

"Dany… I can't fuck you if you keep pulling me down and stopping me putting my cock inside of you." She let go off his mouth and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and took his cock and guided it towards her dripping cunt. He soon entered his cock fully inside of her what made her shiver of delight. She moaned once his full length was inside of her. She moved her shoulders back and took a deep breath when she felt her husband started to move forward and back inside of her. 

 

"Oh, Gods!" She whispered when she pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him longingly. As their tongues battle over and over she felt him take a powerful thrust what made them both moaned.  He thrust more and more and she couldn't let him let go of her lips. She started biting his lips what made his lips bleed. He pulled away and was surprised by her actions once more. She smiled and slapped his face.

 

"That's for being a stubborn cunt!" She notices the look on his face after she slapped him.

 

"Now… I want you to fuck me… touch me like you have never before for your punishment." She saw him smile and shook his head. She smiled back at him and pulled his face down onto her breast. She copped her breast while his face was buried inside of them. She squeezed her breast and moaned while he suckled her pointy hardened nipples. She moaned like nothing before when he kept on fucking her while her husband suckled suckling her left nipple and squeezed the right.

 

She ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes while he kept on making his loving assault on her breast. This is what she has been craving for moons. She wanted Jon Snow inside of her ever since their battle of Winterfell. She pulled his hair signaling she wanted to be kissed. He smiled and happily complied moving his lips from suckling her left breast up to her chest and then her neck finally finding her mouth after she placed both arms around his neck once more while they kept on kissing. She felt him moving deeper and deeper inside of her with each powerful thrust what caused them both moaning. She felt him pulled away from her mouth and both panted. 

 

He placed both hands on her cheeks and smiled. She returns the smile when he moved back on her mouth and kissed her slowly. She pulled away and whimpered when she felt her orgasm reached its peak. She screamed in the air and felt his lips on her neck while he kept on fucking her. While his cock was keeping on fucking her dripping cunt Jon gave out a loud growl when his cock started to twitch inside of her cunt. She smiled knowing it would be the time he would spill his seed inside of her and it would cause her to be with child. 

 

She felt anger inside of her. Rage to be exact when he pulled his cock out of her cunt and shot his seed all over her stomach. After the four sticky shots fell on her stomach and sat there comfortably. She looked up at him and gave a disappointed look when she saw him fell on the bed next to her and panted. She looked towards her right and gave her husband a perplexed look.

 

"Why! Why did you do that! I needed your seed, Jon!" He shook his head.

 

"I'm sorry" He whispered to her. She shook her head and stood up from the bed.

 

"You're not sorry! You did that on purpose! Why! Why did you do that?" She gazed at him waiting for his answer but the answer was not received.

 

"Tell me!" she roared at him what made him scared.

 

"Dany… I'm sorry." She shook her head and looked at him.

 

"Tell me why you did it! Tell me why" He shook his head.

 

"I can't tell you."

 

"Is it because you don't want to have a child with me! You do not  want to have a family with me."

 

"I would like nothing more… Dany I love you." He said while he sat at the end of the bed and grabbed both her hands while she was stark naked in front of him.

 

"Then why? Tell me why you didn't give me your seed." He was quiet and didn't want to answer her question. She smiled and shook her head by letting go of his hands. She turned around and bent down grabbing her dress. She then quickly stood up and was on her way towards the chamber doors. She was about to leave but suddenly she was pushed against the door by the force from her husband. .

 

"Jon, what are you doing?" She felt his cock entered her arse what made her screamed.

 

"You have been teasing me with this arse of yours for moons now. I am going to fuck it… hard like I have done so many times before." She bites her lower lip. He started moving his hips what caused his cock to move deep inside of her arse. They both started to moan while her husband fucked her against the chamber door what caused her to put both hands against the door holding her support of how hard he was fucking her arse. His cock moved deeper and deeper inside of her arse what made her moan of pleasure. She quickly looked down to her breast what bounced off the rhythm of how hard she was being fucked by him. His hands travel from her his up to her breast and squeezed them while she felt his cock moving even deeper inside of her arse what she didn't think was possible. 

 

She started to scream after he pulled her silver hair back. Forcing her to look in the air. She felt her wetness reached the roof when it left her cunt. He quickly pushed her against the door while he kept on fucking her arse. She felt both of his hands on her breast while they bounce off his hard thrusting. He squeezed and cupped them while his cock was still moving deep inside of her arse. She felt him gasped in the air when she felt his sticky warm seed shot four short shots inside of her arse. They both panted while she placed her head against the door.

 

She felt him kissing her shoulder as he kept on panting behind her back. She still felt his cock what was still sheathed inside of her arse. She still took deep breaths while she felt his two hands were still squeezing and cupping her breasts. She then whispered in a cold tone. "Get your cock out of my arse." She felt him responded with her order after he pulled out of her arse what was now in pain of the hard way he was fucking her. She then turned around and looked at him. 

 

"You fucked my arse without my permission…" Jon still took deep breaths and walked back to the bed.

 

"Aye, I did but you didn't seem to mind though, did you? After I put my cock inside of your arse you did scream in pleasure and didn't ask me to pull it out" She blushed knowing what he said was in fact true. She placed both hands on her arse and squeezed each arse cheek messaging her cheeks after being sour of the way he fucked her arse. She bites her lower lip and notices the smirk on Jon's face.

 

"Is everything fine Dany?" She couldn't help when a smirk left her lips when he said this. Her husband put on his breeches and then his shirt. He then stood up and was about to walk past her. She was surprised by his actions and it made her stop him by placing her hand on his chest.

 

"And where do you think you're going?" He smiled at her.

 

"I'm going to go get some fresh air. You have been keeping me in these chambers for moons." She shook her head in disagreement. She then quickly pushed his chest what made him fell onto the bed and surprised him. She moved her naked body over his face what made him surprised. 

 

"You're not going anywhere… not until you suck my cunt." She forced her cunt onto his mouth. She at first gasped feeling him suckling her cunt and feeling his tongue deep inside of her. While she felt him suckling her cunt. She quickly grabbed both of his hands and placed them onto her breast. He squeezed them roughly as well as her breasts. While her husband was paying attention to her cunt and breast she quickly let go of his arms and grabbed the chains while moaning.  She then pushed his hands off her breast quickly and placed both of his hands into the chains. 

 

She looked down and noticed he was surprised. She didn't allow him to speak while she started to grind her hips and he continued to suckle her cunt. She soon let her orgasm reached it's peak once more she then felt her wetness escaped her cunt into Jon's mouth. She then mumbled in the air when she climbed off him.

 

She noticed he was surprised at her actions what made her saddened knowing she betrayed his trust. "Dany untie me please." She shook her head no.

 

"I won't. Not until you have given me your seed." He shook his head.

 

"That will never happen" she smiled by placing both of her hands on each of his cheeks.

 

"Your tied up.. you will give me your seed tomorrow night and then after you have given me your seed. I will let you go and then  you will tell me why you didn't want me to receive your seed." He was quiet and looked away. She sighs and kissed him on the lips. She then pulled away and smiled at him.

 

"It is at least what you can do for me after I allowed you to fuck my arse and I promise Jon after you have given me your seed you will see this quarrel between us or this fear you have will end and we will be together again" After that she soon put on her gown and before she was about to leave she placed both hands on her arse cheeks once more. She notices the smirk on Jon's face. She chuckled and stare at him.

 

"That smirk of yours will be gone after I return tomorrow" his smirk was soon gone and soon her smirk showed. She then took her leave from his chambers and left the two Dothraki men to protect her husband chambers. 

 

She soon entered her chambers late evening and lay on the bed. She then smiled knowing she felt satisfied making love to the love of her life once more and she knew after the next day she would have Jon back inside of her bed once more and make love to her and they will both be back into each other's arms once more after they both fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment are always appreciated. Let me know if you enjoyed it or not. 😊


End file.
